At The End
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Levi Ackerman. Bagaimana bisa pria itu sekarang terbaring tak berdaya di kamar inap rumah sakit. Menyisakan Petra yang selalu berdoa setiap malam akan kesembuhannya. Semoga saja tidak berakhir tragis./ full POV Petra/ re-upload


**At The End**

Shingeki no Kyojin disclaimer by Isayama Hajime-san

At the End disclaimer by author Shigeyuki

Judulnya agak aneh, kaya author.. wkwkwk

Sebenernya ini adalah tugas bikin cerpen buat ujian praktek bahasa indonesia. Tapi daripada nganggur di folder, mending di-edit dan diganti karakternya..

Dan jadilah fict ini gahahahaha

Agak maksa sih.. jadi OOC

Seperti biasa author pakai pairing RiVetra, kesayangan author.

Kalau ada typo yang kelewat waktu proses editing, mohon maklumin ya ㈳7

Ini full POV Petra yaaaa

Yuk ah mulaiii

RnR please

Fav and follow if you loved it

And story begin

.

.

Hujan deras terjadi diluar sana. Namun aku tidak lagi peduli akan hal itu, tidak seperti biasanya dimana aku akan sangat senang jika harus menghabiskan waktu memandangi rintik air yang berjatuhan dari atas langit, terlihat sangat menakjubkan bagiku. Saat ini yang aku pedulikan hanyalah tubuh tak berdaya yang tengah terlelap dihadapanku. Pria yang tidak pernah akan tergantikan keberadaannya oleh siapapun. Pria yang teramat sangat aku cintai, Levi.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat namun juga lambat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Setelah 3 tahun kami bersama, akhirnya aku mengetahui satu hal yang membuatku hampir putus asa. Levi sakit. Sakit yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawa kapanpun tanpa aku ketahui. Aku yang sangat terpukul tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendampinginya seperti ini. Meluangkan waktuku untuk merawatnya, juga bekerja keras dalam pekerjaanku sebagai desainer agar aku bisa membantu biaya perawatannya di rumah sakit ini. Sudah 3 bulan lamanya setelah hari pertama Levi dirawat disini. Dan limpahan uang yang Levi miliki pastinya akan habis suatu saat jika tidak terus ditambah. Dan bagaimana mau menambah jika kondisi Levi seperti sekarang ini.

Levi sebatang kara. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian disaat seperti ini, mempertaruhkan kehidupannya untuk esok hari yang tidak pasti. Sesekali aku menangis dalam diam saat Levi tampak sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Ketenangan itu justru membuatku takut. Takut bahwa mata indah dan tajam miliknya tidak akan lagi terbuka untuk melihatku, memperhatikanku seperti dulu. Aku takut jika saja ketenangan yang terlukis diwajah tampan dan pucat itu adalah ketenangan karena telah lepas sari penderitaan hidupnya. Aku terlalu takut.

Aku belum siap menghadapi semuanya. Aku belum siap menerima hal buruk yang selalu aku bayangkan sambil ketakutan. Dan aku tidak yakin akan merasa siap kapanpun.

Saat ini aku bekerja untuk membiayai semuanya. Keuangan Levi mulai menipis. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak memberitahunya bahwa semua perawatan ini berasal dari uangku. Bagiku tidak ada lagi kata milikku dan miliknya, yang ada hanyalah kata milik kita. Apa yang menjadi milikku adalah milik Levi juga. Apapun itu.

Saat terhening menatap Levi yang tertidur, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Dan munculah seorang perawat membawa baki dengan makanan dan obat diatasnya.

"Petra-san, sekarang waktunya Levi-san makan."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantunya. Terima kasih."

Setelah aku menerima baki itu, sang perawat kembali meninggalkan ruangan. Menimbulkan lagi keheningan yang menyayat ini. Keheningan yang hanya diwarnai dengan suara denting jam dan suara air hujan diluar sana.

Aku duduk kembali dikursiku. Baki yang aku terima aku simpan diatas meja samping tempat tidur Levi. Ini adalah waktu yang sulit, dimana aku harus mengganggu ketentraman yang ia miliki sesaat. Karena saat tersadar, Levi sesekali terlihat kesakitan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Kerutan didahinya yang semakin jelas terlihat sangat merasakan rasa sakit itu, selalu membuatku merasa sesak untuk bernapas. Seolah aku sudah kehilangan udara segar untuk waktu yang lama. Namun bagaimanapun aku harud tetap berada disampingnya.

Jemariku mencoba untuk meraih pipi yang terlihat tirus itu, mengusapnya perlahan. Seperti sedang menyentuh benda yang akan pecah jika tidak hati-hati terhadapnya.

Saat itu tanganku terasa kaku. Kulit yang aku sentuh begitu dingin. Berbagai pertanyaan sepihak kembali terlontar dalam pikiranku. Kenapa semua ini bisa meminpa Levi? Dia pria yang baik, tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mengalami kesakitan yang begitu sangat seperti ini? Saat itulah aku merasakan sebuah ketidakadilan dalam kehidupan.

"Petra.."

Suara parau itu terdengar pelan. Tapi cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum menyambut kedua mata yang tengah terbuka itu.

"Terima kasih karena selalu menjadi orang pertama yang aku lihat saat bangun."

Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain tersenyum padanya. Aku tidak boleh menunjukan ketakutanku akan kehilangannya. Meskipun siapa saja yang melihat senyumanku akan tahu bahwa ada sebuah rasa sakit disana. Senyuman miris.

"Sekarang waktunya kau makan, ayo duduk."

Perlahan Levi mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Bisa aku lihat bahwa saat perubahan posisinya itu, Levi memegangi kepalanya. Sakit lagi kah? Itu yang aku gumankan dalam hati.

Aku menyodorkan baki yang tadi aku simpan diatas meja padanya, setelah sebelumnya memasang meja dihadapan Levi. Saat aku akan melepaskan peganganku dari baki, Levi menahan tanganku dengan tangannya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jemari yang cantik." ucapnya.

Akupun tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Tersenyum miris lagi. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi tangan yang mengganggam tanganku sangatlah dingin. Itu membuatku sangat khawatir.

"Jika suatu saat, aku tidak memiliki jemari cantik ini lagi.. apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan sendirinya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Tentu saja." balasnya.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan apa yang berusaha aku simpan jika dihadapannya. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan terlihat rapuh dihadapannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menambah beban yang ia hadapi dengan tidak menangis dihadapannya. Tapi aku selalu gagal. Aku tidak bisa menjaga agar air mataku tidak jatuh seperti ini. Aku gagal untuk menjaga isak tangisku jika melihat senyuman tulusnya padaku, senyuman yang hanya ditunjukkannya padaku. Mataku selalu terasa perih jika aku menahan segalanya. Segala yang ingin aku jaga agar tidak menyakitiya.

"Aku anggap itu adalah tangisan bahagia."

Kenapa.. kenapa kau selalu menunjukkan senyuman itu jika aku berada dalam kondisi seperti ini? Kenapa kau menunjukkan bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja seterusnya dan berada disampingku seperti ini selama mungkin? Apa itu caramu untuk bertahan selama berbulan-bulan ini? Kenapa harus kau yang mengalami ini.. Levi?

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Petra. Kau tidak usah takut."

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Menggenggam dengan ketakutan yang masih membelengguku, takut akan mimpi buruk yang setia menghantuiku.

.

Entah sudah berapa pagi dengan awan mendung yang kami lewati di kamar inap rumah sakit ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, langit tampak cerah. Berbeda dengan langit dihari-hari sebelumnya. Aku harap cerahnya langit hari ini merupakan pertanda baik, untuk segalanya.

Tanpa disadari, aku bersenandung pelan sambil memadang langit dari jendela. Mungkin aku teramat senang karena mendengar bahwa kondisi Levi sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya. Tampak dari wajahnya yang terlihat lebih segar pagi ini.

"Suara yang indah." Levi berucap.

Seperti biasanya, Levi selalu memuji apapun yang aku kerjakan. Dan sesering apapun, reaksiku selalu sama. Selalu senang dan tersipu karenanya.

Aku kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur Levi, tersenyum ramah padanya. Sebuah kebahagiaan tersirat dimatanya yang berbinar menatapku, tidak peduli dengan kantung matanya yang menghitam.

"Jika suatu saat, aku tidak memiliki suara yang indah lagi, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tentu."

Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, menenangkan. Dia teramat sangat baik, pada segalanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Levi bertanya dengan antusias.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membicarakan pekerjaan dengannya, tapi aku tidak mungkin tidak menjawabnya kan.

"Aku mendapat banyak pesanan, tapi tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasi itu."

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya."

Kehangatan itu terasa. Kasat mata.

"Jika suatu saat, aku tidak hebat lagi.. apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

Levi tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja."

Hal itu membuatku tenang. Tapi aku melihat sebuah kejanggalan dalam senyumannya itu. Tampak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Petra.."

"Ya?"

"Kali ini aku yang akan bertanya."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku mulai gelisah karenanya. Aku harap apa yang akan ia tanyakan bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatku terpukul, begitu banyak.

"Jika suatu saat, aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Eh? Tentu saja."

"Jika suatu saat, aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tentu."

Pertanyaan darinya mulai membuatku merasa sesak. Kembali menahan sesuatu dalam diriku. Ini sangatlah menyesakkan.

"Jika suatu saat, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, tidak bisa menghiburmu lagi, tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi, tidak bisa menatapmu lagi.. apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

Aku terdiam, bukan karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, tapi karena ada sebuah perasaan yang meluap ditenggorokanku, sebuah perasaan kalut yang akan membuatku terisak jika aku mengatakan sesuatu. Ini tidak akan membantu apapun.

"Aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak boleh memaksamu terus mencintaiku walaupun aku semakin lemah seperti ini. Tapi aku.. tetap melakukan itu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Petra."

Bisa terlihat senyuman diwajahnya kini memudar. Kepalanya menunduk memikirkan banyak hal. Aku tahu itu. Aku sangat tahu.

"Aku takut akan banyak hal. Dan semua ketakutanku itu datang saat aku tertidur. Aku takut saat bangun aku tidak melihat wajahmu lagi, aku takut kau lelah menghadapiku dan akhirnya pergi. Aku takut jika aku harus membuatmu menderita begitu banyak. Maafkan aku.."

"Levi.."

Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci meja nakas. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dibukanya kotak kecil itu perlahan, dan aku bisa melihat sebuah cincin dengan berlian cantik sebagai hiasannya. Itu sangat indah. Perasaanku sesak tak terkira.

"Lihat, aku sudah membeli ini 3 bulan lalu, sebelum aku dirawat. Aku akan memberikannya padamu saat itu, tapi semuanya berubah sebelum waktunya. Setelah semua ini terjadi, aku berencana memberikan ini jika aku sembuh. Aku percaya diri bahwa aku akan sembuh kelak, dan tidak merepotkanmu lagi seperti sekarang. Tapi semakin hari, kepercayaan diriku semakin turun. Aku mendapat firasat aneh yang aku benci, aku tidak mau mengakui firasatku itu, aku akan tetap menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, Petra.. maukah kau, menikah denganku?"

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak tetesan air yang jatuh tak beraturan dari kedua mataku. Rasa sesak itu semakin terasa saat aku menutup mataku, menunduk dalam rasa sedih dan senang yang bercampur.

"Petra.."

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu. Tidak perlu meragukan apakah aku akan tetap mencintaimu atau tidak, apakah aku merasa direpotkan olehmu atau tidak. Satu hal yang pasti, aku masih disini, disampingmu, bukan tanpa alasan, aku disini karena keinginanku, aku disini karena ingin selalu melihatmu, menjagamu, dan melakukan banyak hal bersamamu. Kau tidak usah khawatir dan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu kelak, selama aku bisa bernapas, selama aku masih bisa hidup seperti ini, aku akan selalu disini, bersamamu."

Levi menarik tanganku dalam genggamannya. Jangan dinginnya menyentuh asaku. Firasat aneh yang Levi rasakan seolah mulai terasa olehku.

"Aku bersedia, Levi."

Dan cincin indah itu dipasangkannya perlahan dijariku. Aku masih menitikan air mata, saat Levi menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman yang menunjukkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Hujan kembali mengguyur kota ini seperti biasanya. Bunga mawar putih yang setiap hari sengaja aku simpan di kamar Levi, semakin hari semakin layu meski masih tercium aroma wangi yang ia miliki.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan. Pesanan yang menumpuk memang membantuku untuk pembayaran perawatan Levi, namun juga menghambatku untuk selalu bersamanya. Waktu antara kami berdua tidak sebanyak beberapa hari lalu. Aku menyayangkan itu, sangat menyayangkannya.

Sore ini aku kembali mengunjunginya. Dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih yang aku bawa, aku berjalan penuh harap. Sesekali aku melihat sinar pada cincin yang melingkar di jariku, sinar itu biasanya akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tapi anehnya, tidak untuk saat ini.

Aku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Pintu dengan no 4 tertera disana. Aku hanya menatap angka itu, melamuninya. Saat tanganku akan menarik gagang pintu, aksiku terhenti oleh sebuah suara dari dalam sana. Aku yakin itu suara Levi. Dia merintih, dan rintihan itu membuat jantungku berdegup seolah tertahan. Emosiku tertahan.

"Sial.. kenapa.. sesakit ini. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir.."

Itu yang aku dengar dari dalam. Hatiku dicengkram erat oleh penderitaan yang tersirat itu. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang membelenggunya. Aku tahu semenderita apa dia menghadapi ini. Aku tahu senyumannya selama ini hanya untuk menghiburku, hanya untuk meyakinkanku bahwa ia tidak semenderita ini.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan suara tangis. Kakiku tidak lagi bisa menopang berat badanku. Aku terduduk. Meratapi apa yang terjadi.

Saat itu tiba-tiba pintu dihadapanku terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang tidak asing bagiku. Levi, dia berdiri dihadapanku. Wajah tirusnya lagi-lagi menampilkan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Tampak keringat dingin mengucur dikeningnya.

"Kenapa menangis, Petra?"

Sebuah dorongan kuat membuatku melakukan apa yang Levi lakukan, tersenyum. Aku bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengusap keringat dikeningnya dengan sapu tangan dari dalam saku mantelku.

"Kenapa menyambut kedatanganku?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Mataku mungkin sudah memerah sekarang.

"Tapi tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

"Tak apa, aku.. baik-baik saja."

Kepalaku menggeleng perlahan. Aku tahu dia berbohong lagi. Berbohong tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Untukku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Mendekapnya penuh perasaan. Aku menumpahkan segalanya hari ini, tangis dan rasa kekhawatiranku. Tubuh yang aku dekap ini terasa dingin. Selalu seperti ini. Apa yang membuatnya begitu dingin seperti ini. Apa kehangatan yang aku berikan padanya akan merubah kedinginan ini?

"Jika suatu saat, aku tidak berada disisimu lagi, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi yang terucap dari mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang dulu selalu aku tanyakan juga padanya. Keadaannya kini berbalik.

"Tentu saja."

Tangan dingin miliknya mengusap pundakku. Dan itu tidak membantuku sama sekali, yang ada aku hanya semakin terisak dalam tangis. Firasat aneh kembali terasa lagi membelenggu.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu, Petra. Aku sangat menyesal akan semua itu."

"Tidak.. tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku tulus ingin berada disisimu, menjagamu, dan menyaksikan bagaimana kau sembuh nanti. Aku.. senang selalu berada disampingmu."

Hening. Usapan dipunggungku tidak lagi aku rasakan. Sontak aku melepaskan pelukan kami, melihat bagaimana raut wajah pria itu. Menahan rasa sakit.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Senyuman lagi yang aku dapat. Aku tahu pertanyaanku memang bodoh, jelas-jelas Levi tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Jelas-jelas dia sangat kesakitan sekarang.

"Argh..."

Aku tergugup. Menyaksikan bagaimana Levi memegangi kepalanya dan terduduk lemah. Tanganku yang gemetar berusaha menenangkannya, menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku tidak lagi memedulikan mawar putih yang aku bawa. Bunga itu tergeletak dilantai tanpa tersentuh lagi. Beberapa kelopaknya berguguran tanpa aku sadari sebelumnya.

Dokter yang bertugas datang setelah aku memencet bel diruangan itu. Aku keluar darisana setelah diminta oleh suster.

Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain berdoa. Kedua tanganku yang tiba-tiba dingin terus aku tiup dengan gelisah. Petir mengelegar tak beraturan diluar sana, ditemani hujan lebat. Ketakutan dalam diriku muncul. Semoga Levi tidak mengalami hal yang serius.

Mataku tak henti mengamati awan hitam yang berarak diatas kepalaku. Semilir angin menemani kesendirianku di bangku taman ini. Mataku sayu, sama sekali tidak tampak antusias dengan objek pandanganku. Cincin yang masih melingkar dijariku terus membayang tanpa henti. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami.

Firasat anehku beberapa hari lalu sekarang aku mengerti. Firasat aneh itu adalah firasat buruk. Angin yang membelaiku membuatku bersenandung pelan.

"Jika suatu saat nanti, aku berhenti berharap, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku..."

Aku menunggu angin menjawab senandungku. Namun yang ada hanya keheningan. Aku pun tersadar akan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku hadapi. Hal yang membuatku selalu lari darinya.

Mata ini tak lagi melihat ke atas. Hanya pandangan kosong. Dan tak lama sesuatu mengalir dengan lancar dikedua pipiku.

Sudah tidak ada. Apa yang aku perjuangkan sepenuh hati kini sudah tidak ada. Apa yang aku jaga eksistensinya kini sudah tidak ada. Tidak bisa lagi aku lihat. Tidak bisa lagi aku genggam. Tidak bisa lagi aku sayangi. Pria itu.. pria yang teramat sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup sederhanaku ini.. sudah tidak ada.

Aku ingin mencarinya jika dia menghilang. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana. Dia tidak ada disini, tidak ada disisiku lagi, tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Aku meratap. Dimana aku bisa menenangkan diriku yang gundah sekarang. Dimana aku bisa berbagi senyuman sekarang. Dimana aku bisa menemukan sosok pria itu sekarang.

Apa yang Levi alami terlalu berat memang. Setelah beberapa bulan bertahan akhirnya ia menyerah. Menyerah setelah memberikan cincin ini padaku, membuktikan bahwa ia mencintaiku sampai akhir hayatnya. Malaikat mencabut nyawanya saat aku tidak berada disisinya. Dia menutup mata dengan damai. Tampak seperti tertidur.

Awalnya aku beranggapan bahwa Levi memang tidur, dan beberapa saat kemudian akan terbangun dan tersenyum lagi padaku seperti biasanya. Aku menunggu. Aku terus menunggu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa segala alat kedokteran yang biasa terpasang pada tubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Meski kegelisahaan mulai melandaku. Saat itu aku menyentuh tangannya. Terasa dingin seperti biasa. Namun, dingin yang ini lebih terasa hampa, kosong, tanpa jiwa.

Barang-barang Levi sudah dibawa pulang. Kamar inap itu sudah kosong sekarang, tidak ada kehidupan. Pemakaman Levi baru saja dilaksanakan kemarin. Aku tidak ingin mengingat detik-detik dimana aku kehilangan pria itu. Itu hanya akan menyiksaku, membuatku merasa sesak dengan emosi kesedihan yang bertumpuk ditenggorokanku. Tapi apa yang aku inginkan tidak bisa terjadi. Rol film pahit itu seolah sudah terputar dengan otomatis didalam otakku.

Aku belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupanku setelah ini. Harapan yang pupus. Kenangan yang berusaha terputus. Satu hal yang membuatku bertahan dan masih sanggup berada disini, ditempat pertama kali kami bertemu.

.

- _ **flashback**_ -

 _"Maaf, apa aku boleh duduk disini juga?"_

 _Seorang pria berperawakan tegap namun tak terlalu tinggi berdiri dihadapanku tanpa aku sadari. Mantel hitam dan syal merah yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat sangat modis meski uap terlihat mengepul setiap ia bernapas. Pria itu tampan, aku akui itu._

 _"Tentu." balasku singkat._

 _Pria itu pun kemudian duduk disampingku. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi bersarang di saku mantelnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar. Tapi hey.. sejak kapan aku menunggu seseorang yang tidak dikenal menunjukkan tangannya? Entahlah.. aku merasa penasaran dengan bentuk tangan pria itu. Pasti terasa hangat jika menggenggamnya._

 _"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Ia bertanya._

 _"Eh? Ah.. tidak juga."_

 _"Lalu untuk apa kau duduk di tempat ini? Salju sudah menebal."_

 _"Aku memang suka menghabiskan waktu disini."_

 _Sejak kapan aku sangat mudah diajak mengobrol oleh orang asing? Banyak yang berubah dariku._

 _"Aku tahu. Itulah kenapa aku datang kemari. Aku ingin menemanimu."_

 _"Ah?"_

 _Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Mata kelam kebiruannya membuatku terhanyut kedalamnya._

 _"Aku tinggal di seberang. Dan aku selalu melihatmu duduk disini sendiri. Tapi untuk musim dingin seperti ini, itu tidak wajar."_

 _Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Jujur saja aku merasa takjub. Kenapa bisa ada orang yang memerhatikanku dari dekat dan tidak aku sadari sama sekali._

 _Tak lama pria itu tersenyum padaku. Indah sekali.._

 _"Levi Ackerman. Salam kenal, Petra Ral."_

 _Dan aku sadar kalau aku menaruh sesuatu pada pria itu. Sesuatu yang orang sebut sebagai 'hati'. Secepat inikah untuk jatuh cinta padanya? Terlalu mudah. Tapi aku tetap menyambut tangan yang terulur padaku. Akhirnya aku merasakan bagaimana kehangatan yang aku dapat saat menggenggam tangan itu. Kekosonganku telah terisi. Olehnya_.

.

- _ **flashback end**_ -

.

Levi pasti mengawasiku dari atas sana. Menungguku untuk tersenyum kembali.

Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa meskipun dipaksakan. Aku belum bisa, tersenyum dihariku yang masih berkabung ini. Maafkan aku Levi. Dan terima kasih. Untuk segalanya. Untuk berada disisiku selama ini, untuk tersenyum untukku, untuk menghiburku, untuk benar-benar mencintaiku selama kau hidup.

Aku tidak peduli sebanyak apa air mata yang sudah aku keluarkan dari kemarin. Aku tidak peduli mataku memerah karenanya. Karena inilah caraku melepaskan segalanya. Melepaskan kesedihanku kehilangannya.

Hujan menemaniku menangis. Seolah ingin menandingi seberapa deras air yang bisa ia keluarkan. Jika saja Levi memang tengah memandangku dari langit, dan menyaksikanku seperti ini, mungkinkah hujan ini mewakili tangisannya disana. Mungkinkah dia juga merasakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam sepertiku. Jika iya..

Levi, aku mencintaimu. Semoga kau tenang disana, sampai suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Untuk kehidupan abadi nanti.

- **Fin** -

.

.

.

O_O doeng banget ya?

Flat? Ga seru? Biasa aja? Hm.. sudah kuduga...

Tapi review kalian bagus untuk pertumbuhan author loh.

Jadi yuk direview yuuuuuk

Oh iya bagi yang nyadar, ini ada sempilan lirik lagu feathers accross the season by kagamine rin len

Bagi yg belum tau, dengerin gih.. enak looh (?)

Translate liriknya juga beeeuuuuuh dalem bangeeeet TwT

Baiklah, author pulang dulu yaa

Kapan kapan kita ketemu lagi di fict yang lain

Fict author yang udah upload sebelumnya di- RnR juga yaaa

Bagi yg suka pairing rivetra, ada unconditionally, magical mirror, sen no kaze ni natte, chiisana te no hira, dan unconditionally plus yg lagi on-going

Bagi yang suka pairing rivamika ada when he be my boyfriends

Bagi yg suka genre family ada rainbow days, dan sf rainbow days. Disana juga nyempil rivetranya kok hehe

Yg suka comedy ada Hari Para Cowok Jomblo

Bagi yg suka code geass, ada you're my first friends

Hehehe author kok jadi promote yaak?

Yuuuk aaaah diobral diobraaaal

RnR yaaaaaa

Author shigeyuki pamiiiiiiiit~ lalalalalalala

-shigeyuki-


End file.
